


first girlfriend

by dontgotothenetherworld



Category: Jagged Little Pill - Morissette & Ballard/Morissette/Cody
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-09
Updated: 2020-06-09
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:27:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,894
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24631546
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dontgotothenetherworld/pseuds/dontgotothenetherworld
Summary: a three part fic about jo being reader's first girlfriend. posted to my tumblr of the same username jan. 5, 2020, jan.9, 2020, and jan. 19, 2020.
Relationships: jo/ reader
Kudos: 7





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> ok so i really love the jagged little pill musical, but i don’t think there’s any fanfics for it yet :( if you come across any jlp fics, do a girl a favor and send the link.
> 
> i really love jo so ummm takes place after the main events and before the year later bit! x
> 
> 720 words
> 
> cw: femreader. lesbianreader. i think that in the original run jo was nb? but since jo’s definitely a girl in the broadway version, i’m going with that.

you had never been on a date. not because no one had ever asked you out, but because the people asking you out had always been boys. it was a struggle, not looking gay.  
you had also never asked anyone out. you had an intense fear of being rejected.  
this combination was not working out well for you.  
but then there was jo. jo, who was so confident and proud. jo, who wasn’t afraid to tell the world what she thought. to say you wanted to date jo was an understatement. you needed to date her. and you needed her to be your first girlfriend.  
and you really didn’t want to be the one who had to ask her out. if you asked her out, she might say no, and if she said no, she definitely wouldn’t be your first girlfriend.  
but it wasn’t looking like jo would ask you out anytime soon.  
she was still hung up on her bff, frankie.  
”frankie just told me that she loves phoenix.” jo frantically called you. you were confused, jo didn’t usually call you, and you thought that jo and frankie were together.  
”wait, i thought you and frankie were together.”  
”yeah, i thought so too.”  
you paused for a moment. something wasn’t adding up and your brain was moving to slowly to figure out what it was. “i’m sorry, i-i don’t understand what’s going on.”  
jo sighed, “frankie and i… to be blunt, we were fucking.” your stomach dropped to your shoes. “and i thought it was a real relationship, but then she tells me she’s in love with phoenix? and whatever whatever conversation and it turns out she didn’t think we were like exclusively together or whatever.”  
you were interpreting all of this as a good thing. maybe she’d realize how cute you really were now. but, you knew that jo was in a lot of pain right now, so you tried your best to be there for her. “did you let her know that’s what you wanted?”  
”no! i thought it was implied! but then she goes off, fucks this guy she just met and now she thinks she’s in love? what the hell?”  
”that sounds like a total dick move.” you would never do that.  
”exactly!”  
”but, maybe she really didn’t think it was that bad of a thing to do? i don’t think now is a good time, but later, when you’ve calmed down from all of this, you should talk to her about it. you guys can still be friends, right?”  
“oh, y/n. that’s what i love about you, y’know?” love? “you’re always so willing to forgive.”  
”oh, um. thanks.”  
”but i have no idea. i might forgive her eventually, but it isn’t looking like something that’ll happen anytime soon.”  
”well don’t rule it out completely, you guys seemed to be really good friends. and it’d be a shame to lose that.”  
”you’re really smart, you know that right? but anyway, thanks for letting me rant.” jo said before you had the chance to respond.  
”oh, it’s no problem!”  
the two of you said you goodbyes and you hung up. things went on, pretty much normal, the following week. you ended up hanging out with jo a lot more, though.  
one day, about a month after jo first called you, you were at her house, watching a movie. it wasn’t one you were terribly invested in. it was some movie that jo had seen a million times, and you just needed to see too. it was one of those indie films that are pretty to look at, but hard to follow.  
luckily, you had jo next to you to keep you interested. you had snuggled in, under her arm, y’know, like purely platonic friends do.  
the movie ended and you hardly even realized. you had started dozing off.  
jo planted a kiss on your forehead, and you shot up.  
”what?” jo asked.  
”um, did you just kiss me?” you panicked.  
”yeah. was that not the right thing to do?”  
”no, no, no. i mean, i-”  
”do you want me to kiss you again?”  
you couldn’t get words that made sense out of your mouth, so you just nodded.  
jo laughed her beautiful little laugh, and she pulled you in for a kiss on the lips.


	2. halo

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so, i originally set out for this to be for a request, but after i finished writing it, i realized i didn’t really do what they had asked, so the request is going to be part three! (jo x shyreader anon, i got you it’s just taking me a hot minute)
> 
> this is kinda short, but also i’m not that big a fan of drawing stories out longer than necessary, and i feel like this is just long enough, so uh.
> 
> 397 words
> 
> cw: femreader. lesbianreader. femjo.

jo was on top of the world. she couldn’t sleep, but that didn’t matter, you were in her arms.  
it was only an hour after she had first kissed you. you had said you were too tired to go home, so you should just stay there, and who was jo to argue with solid logic like that?  
even though jo was holding you, her mind wandered. she thought of frankie. she hoped you wouldn’t be like frankie. you were lesbian, and she knew that, so she knew that you weren’t going to leave her for some boy, so it wouldn’t hurt like frankie did. but you could still leave her for another girl, and that’d hurt differently.  
wait, why was jo thinking about you leaving her? you two weren’t even technically together yet. jo would need to fix that when you woke up.  
jo felt a soft kiss on her lips. her heavy eyes struggled to open so she could see you.  
it looked like a dream. sunlight streamed in through the windows, shining behind your head. You looked like you had a halo as you were leaning over her. it was hot.   
jo put her hand on your cheek and lifted her face to yours to give you a much less soft kiss.  
you giggled into her lips.  
after a few minutes of kissing, you settled next to jo, realized the sun was right in your eyes, got up and closed the curtains, then sat down again. you found your way back into your spot under her arm, where you had been the night before.   
jo watched you do all of this with soft eyes, thinking of how she should phrase this. she wasn’t really concerned that you’d reject her, it was obvious you liked her, but there was that anxiety lingering in the back of her brain.  
”so…” jo started, but was quickly distracted when you started tracing circles on the back of her hand.  
jo cleared her throat. “um, y/n?” you looked up at jo, with your beautiful eyes, “do you, uh, do you want to be my girlfriend?” jo’s voice cracked.  
you giggled. “of course.” you imitated her voice crack.  
jo started laughing, and so you laughed harder, and eventually both of you were wheezing and short on breath.  
”it wasn’t even that funny!” said jo, after finally taking a deep breath.


	3. ice cream

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> anonymous asked:  
> i feel like these was kinda a glimpse of this with the jo fic but i would absolutely love anything with jo x a shy reader cause i feel like maybe that’s not something she’d be used to 🥺 (i have a hc that frankie was her first like… gf and frankie is FAR from shy)  
> sorry, anon, for taking so long on this one but i’ve just been so busy recently ://
> 
> also, idk if the shyness really came across, but easily flustered did, so hopefully that’s good for you. (i kinda see them as similar things, so that’s why i wrote reader this way)
> 
> 777 words
> 
> cw: femreader. femjo.

”one scoop of chocolate, please.” you said.  
”a scoop of rocky road.” said jo. “chocolate’s your favorite?” jo had taken you on your first official date. it was a warm day, so jo took you to her favorite ice cream shop. it was a little locally owned store, with the owner’s grandson scooping. after you got your scoops, you planned on walking through the park.  
”uh yeah, why? anything wrong with chocolate?” there’s nothing wrong with chocolate. it’s really good! plus, this place makes it really rich.  
”no, no. nothing. i just expected you to go for something more adventurous.” she raised an eyebrow.   
you took your cone from the boy behind the counter, and began walking out the door. you didn’t particularly want to have a conversation about how ‘adventurous’ you were in front of that poor little kid.  
jo chuckled and ran after you.  
”there’s nothing wrong with going with a classic. besides, rocky road isn’t very adventurous either.” your heart fluttered as you considered stealing a lick of her ice cream. you decided against it, as the moment passed. it was too bold of a move anyway.  
”how do you know this isn’t the first time i’ve had it?” the two of you stopped at a crosswalk. Jo eyed you as you licked the chocolate. your cheeks flushed.   
the light changed colors and you started walking across the street, to the park. “i don’t know, you seem like a rocky road kinda girl.”   
you glanced over at jo, and she seemed to be considering what you said. “what’s that mean?”  
”it means, you look like the kind of person who enjoys the ice cream flavor rocky road.”  
”hey, that doesn’t mean i don’t like chocolate too.” she leaned over and stole a lick. just like you had been planning to do. your cheeks flushed again as you noticed a kid from your history class with his younger sister staring at you.  
”uh, first don’t steal my ice cream.” you playfully hit her arm. “second, are we still talking about ice cream? i’m really confused.”  
”only if you want me to be talking about ice cream.” she leaned into your arm.  
your mind was spinning. is this flirting? were you expected to flirt back? how were you supposed to flirt? fuck geometry, they should teach flirting in school so people wouldn’t end up in situations like this!  
”um i would like for this to be about ice cream, please.” you said in barely above a whisper.  
jo was silent for a minute. she swallowed, the last bite of her cone, before saying, “let’s not talk about ice cream, but we don’t have to talk about the other stuff yet.”  
you looked into jo’s eyes. you could tell that she’d rather talk about that stuff. that she’d rather just… fuck you. it was awkward to acknowledge, but you just knew that was the truth. with frankie, jo never had to do the romantic stuff, and you felt a slow dread inside you that she was just going to think you were a tease. or annoying. or leading her on.  
you wanted to fuck her. well, she’d probably be the one to fuck you, if you were being honest with yourself, but you just didn’t feel ready. you wanted to do all the romantic stuff first, you wanted this to be a real relationship that doesn’t have either of you questioning if you were exclusive. you wanted that for yourself, and you wanted that for jo.  
you simply said, “thank you.”  
jo changed the subject, and made you laugh so hard your tummy hurt. you wandered around the park, eventually stopping in front of a swing set.  
”do you want me to push you?” jo asked.  
”of course!” you ran to sit in the seat. the swing was always your favorite part of the playground. you could swing for hours.  
you talked about seemingly nothing and everything while you swung. jo was really funny, and she knew exactly what made you laugh. you only felt insecure once in the entire two (?) hour conversation, and that was because you felt like she was doing so much for you, and you weren’t doing the same for her. but then she said something that shouldn’t be said about a children’s show that made you laugh.  
jo slowed your swing down, until you were at a standstill. she snuck her hands around your stomach and kissed you on your cheek. “i loved this, you know. and, i know this is only our first date, and like not to start uhauling or anything, but being with you makes me feel really happy.


End file.
